


The Book of Riren Family

by HeichouJaegerBooty



Series: Riren Omegaverse Au's [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Shark is lit, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi hates the eyebrows, M/M, Modern Era, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Their son(s) is the mini version of them, multiple oneshots, original child character - Freeform, riren family, riren-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouJaegerBooty/pseuds/HeichouJaegerBooty
Summary: Levi Ackerman is an Alpha, married to his mate and Omega, Eren Yeager.Eren Yeager is an Omega, married to his mate and Alpha, Levi Ackerman.A perfect recipe for a perfect family full of fluffs.shit, I'm suck at this.A multiple oneshot compiled mostly focusing on our favorite OTP, Levi/Eren and their son(s).If Riren family is your cup of coffee, do read this, lol!





	1. Daddy's Bento

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, this is my first time writing a fic, and I'm really suck at it. I know, everything has it first time. Pardon my bad grammar and spellings, I am not an English speaker.. like seriously I'm suck at it! I really love the idea and concept of Levi and Eren married and have a family, it's the cutest thing ever! Daddy Levi and Nana Eren('m replacing Mama with Nana btw, hahaha lol) gonna be so badass!

"Huh, he left today's lunch huh?" Eren stared at the fully decorated bento that he made for his husband. Levi loved Eren's bento, really love it that it made him ask Eren to prepare the bento every single day with the excuse 'he can finish work early and concentrate more on paper-shit-works without needing to think a suitable cafe for lunch' excuse. Eren simply knew that Levi just love his cooking, such a sweet husband he was. Eren knew.

The brunet took the lunch and  walked to the hallway, straight to a moving baby walker and beamed a smile when a little boy with carribbean eyes that matched him giggled and flung his tiny hands toward him. "Dada?" The boy recognized the jet black wooden bento box carved with golden lilies owned by his daddy. The messy haired still wearing pajama Nana snatched the baby out from the walker with his free hand and brought him upstairs to the closet room while the boy babbled nonsense, feeling happy that he can snuggle with his Nana. "Enrique, we are going to have a field trip to Daddy's work now honey."

15 minutes of walking, Eren with a sunglasses fully 'equipped' with a chocolate [bear hoodie baby carrier](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/31/40/8c/31408cfbd95e17b4fa92e64cd1eed172.jpg) and a baby boy with a grey white onesie inside the baby carrier stood outside a humongous building, namely, Survey Corps Co. building. The tanned Nana went inside and greeted the receptionist, a long blond haired girl with freckles on her nose that made her look exotic. Eren was sure that she was new since she didn't even know him. "Is Mr. Ackerman in?" The girl gave a disgusting look on Eren. "I am Mr. Ackerman new  **PA**. I'm replacing the receptionist for a while,  _why_ you want to meet him? You're not on his schedule and it's almost lunch time. He has lunch with ME, I'm kinda sure of it. But his in," the blond looked eerily at Eren.  _Is that a baby?_ She thought. Eren gave a few nod . Oh, the new PA that was assigned by Erwin. Levi did told me there was an annoying lady working with him. Before the freckled blond gave him the permission to enter Levi's floor, Eren went into the elevator and used his ID to access into Levi's floor, which was the 15th. The whole floor was his and connected with some facilities and a library(which until now Eren never understand  the usage of the library) and the 16th was Erwin's. And Eren was sure the blond  **PA** just now was shocked+horrified+pissed off with him. Remind him to tell Levi that he had to change a new PA again.

"Ding!" Levi's brow furrowed and he felt irritated by the unwanted sound. Only Hanji dared enough to use their ID to enter his floor without his concern. And that shitty glasses has big mouth and tend to disturb him from work, making him less Eren's time. The elevator for his floor opened and Levi without moving his eyes from all his paper works  scolded the suppose mad spectacles. "What Foureyes? Can't you see I'm fucking busy with all the shitloads Eyebrows gave me?" He huffed and scribble some more. "Too busy to have lunch then dear husband? It's okay then, me and Enrique will go back." Levi's face fell on shock, terrified to be exact, to hear his most beloved sounded so hurt even though he knew, the Omega was lying. "Dada?" what made Levi  felt guilty more than ever was when his son's innocent voice sounded so rejected. The baby grabbed the Nana's shirt, teal eyes' looked teary due to the shock from his daddy's rant. "Nana? Dada no no?" The baby broke into a cry, which left Levi speechless and scrambled from the desk to his two most beloved brats. Eren soothed Enrique telling him that his daddy mistaken them as Aunt Hanji and Levi kept chanting he was sorry and he loved Enrique so much. 10 minutes later, Enrique calmed down and started nodding off after he got his precious milk from his Nana. Levi then took the baby from Eren gently put him down on his black sofa, slowly securing the baby with a pile of small pillows. He put a pacifier into the baby mouth and left the baby to his dreamland.

"Eren, I'm.." before Levi got the chance to finish his sentence, Eren's index finger went onto his lips, making a silent sign. "We know you're sorry Alpha. And I'm fault for not telling you beforehand that we will come here." Levi nodded and tried to construct some words to reply his mate, but found none. "It's okay Levi, how about we shush our mouth and let the boy sleep. Here's your lunch by the way." The Alpha nodded and took his bento from his Omega. Silently, he opened his lunch, guilty still on his mind. If he hadn't left his lunch, Eren will not tire himself to come here with Enrique and get accidentally scolded by him. This was all Foureyes fault. Who cared if it wasn't, but he'll just dump all of the faults to Hanji. The brunet Nana smiled silently and hummed happily to see his husband finally took a breather from all of his 'shitloads'; and that's what Levi said. He really enjoy watching his husband doing anything(yes, anything) from eating to sleeping. It's his secret entertainment and none could share that with him. The raven looked back to the brown messy haired man. Teal met silver, both admiring each other till they both snapped in realization. Eren chuckled silently, they were totally dorks in love.

"Hey, care to join me?" Levi asked while holding his bento up. The younger shook his head and smiled, "Nah, I ate already. C'mon, continue eating. I love watching you eat." Levi gave a smirk that gave Eren puzzled with his action. "You mean, you love watching me eat your ass." Eren's face went from tan to red tomato, he screwed his wording! Did he mentioned that he has a pervert husband?  "Shush, not in front of the kid, D-da, Levi!" The brunnet stuttered while trying to shush the older man, afraid that the sleeping one might heard their dirty talk. "You mean, shush Daddy? Like the kid could understand any." "L..Levi!" the Nana scolded with a low voice, to avoid Enrique from waking. He silently pouted, then an idea sparked from his brain. "If you keep talking like that, you won't get any of this *spank* delicious ass, daddy *wink*" Levi's eyes went wider, blood dripped from his nose and he accidentally let go of his chopstick. He with pure silent, worshiped The Jaegerbooty, God of Asses. 

"Dinner will be serve for one, on bed with wine at 2000 sharp. Any side dishes you want daddy?" Levi clicked his tongue, "A black satin please." Eren chuckled . carefully lifting his son and positioned him in the baby carrier. He kissed his husband and smirked, "See you at eight," then he left Levi with his junior standing proudly in his pant.


	2. Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi took Eren and Enrique to an aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, hits and comment! I really appreciate it! So here is another chapter/oneshot on Enrique learning about the sea creatures! Oh, btw there'll be no smut in this fic, I dont do smut. And Levi gonna be a bit OOC in this, just tiny little bit. And a lot of eyebrows joke.. I guess? And sorry for the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. I'm not good in English okay? Ok, continue on with the story.

 Levi sighed for the umpteenth time. His husband and son had been so excited for the past week when Levi promised his brats to bring them to the aquarium opening. Survey Corps CO. with the alliance of some other companies that he didn’t give any shits about them had repaired and renovate a small abandoned aquarium located in Trost city. Some said it was haunted, or otherwise… why was it abandoned? He didn’t give two fucks on it.

  
“Daddy, me fishie!” the little one wiggled and twirled gracefully while showing his daddy the new animal romper that his Nana made him wear. It was a fish, and he kinda like it but not as much as his foxie. Levi chuckled upon seeing the joyous little brat, just like his Nana, he thought. Levi was now sure that Eren had a thing with animal rompers. He even had a whole closet just to keep all of Enrique’s rompers. The little Ackerman then waddled himself toward his Nana to show off his romper to him. Eren smiled when he saw his son tried to imitate how he catwalk during shows or photo shoots that he sometimes join. He was no model for sure, only showed up when his friends(mostly Annie and Mikasa) needed him to fill some empty spots and he’ll be like “Hell YEAH”. Though, Levi never liked his side job(and he still don’t know why) so he had been doing modeling as minimum as he can. Enrique and Levi were his main focuses now.  
“You look great Enrique! Come to Nana now big boy.” Enrique then started to run and jump towards Eren, giving him a big hug. “Huggie~” the little one squealed with delight. “Can Daddy join too?” Levi prompted and proceeded himself on hugging the two brunets. “Big huggie with Nana and Daddy,” the three years old kept on giggling and babbling unformed words and baby talks. “We should go now, or else Erwin’s eyebrows will be twice bigger,” Levi snickered. Damn Erwin and his monstrous eyebrows. “Did you have everything packed?” Eren nodded, then he realized something, “Erm, the baby stroller? I haven’t…” “It’s in the car already,” Levi cut Eren sentence. Eren sighed and gave a warm smile then pecked a kiss on the older’s cheek, leaving him freeze due to the sudden act. “Thank you, my dear husband.” The raven then smiled back, a rare sight to the others but not to Eren and Enrique. “Yeah, sure.”

  
Thirty minutes later, the Ackerman family had finally reached the soon-to-reopen aquarium. Luckily(maybe), Erwin just arrived and already busy getting himself ready for the grand reopening ceremony. The shorter male went near the preparation’s crews, mostly consist of his and Erwin’s trusted workers. Levi saw a strawberry blonde haired woman waving at him and she greeted him when he was at her side. Petra beamed a smile but her smile dulled a bit when she saw Eren and Enrique. She never hated Eren, she has no problem with him… aside from his Levi’s mate and spouse. She liked Levi for a long time, gave him subtle hints that she liked him and desperately wished that Levi noticed how she gave extra efforts on her job, and he did. But their relationship remained as friend and nothing more. “ I see you brats did an excellent job. Well done.” Petra smiled and nodded in agreement. Her face went slightly pink, Levi’s praise was still something that made her heart skipped a beat or two. “Thank you, L…Sir. The opening is about to start, Mr. Smith will cut the ribbon after this and you ‘might’ have to join the cutting and picture session.” Levi sighed and his mood soured a bit. “Is it long? Fuck, the Sun is shitting with me today, fucking hot like hell here. It’s not even fucking noon yet!” Levi then turned his face toward Eren and Enrique, to see how are they coping with the hotness. Clearly he can saw Enrique wailing in his stroller and Eren being the best Nana ever held the mini fan he brought facing Enrique. “No sir, I promise.” “You better be Ral. If Enrique dehydrated himself or Eren fainted, you all will be receiving a massive eyebrows as your Christmas tree this year, understood?” Petra nodded and silently prayed Mr. Smith’s brows safety.

  
“How many hours before the aquarium is officially open?” Eren tried to smile but the heat had taken a great toll on his energy and Enrique kept on squirming and crying on how hot he was. Levi took the boy out of his stroller causing the boy to giggle at the same time relieve and he noticed Eren’s face was paler than usual. “Not long, Erwin’s about to cut that ribbon shit and take some fucking pictures while he at it and then we can finally enter.” Eren sighed, he was sweating and his head was dizzy to the point he almost can see stars on top of his head. “You need to sit Eren or else you’re going to fell on your ass.” “Your favorite ass.” Eren laughed on his counterattack causing his son to follow his act but the boy stopped when he felt his throat dried out. “Nana, milky milky.. me.. hot.. HUAAHH,” Enrique cried out loud making his daddy patted him at his back trying to sooth him while his Nana took out one of Enrique’s milk bottle and gave it to Levi so he can help Enrique drink it.

  
“Erwin.” Erwin turned his face and to his ‘not’ surprise saw a short angry and grumpy male. “Levi, finally showed up.” Levi tsked the blonde. “Can’t you be faster? You’re eyebrows has a faster growing rate than your activity’s speed.” Erwin chuckled upon hearing the comment. “At least, they’re growing unlike a midget I know.” Levi spitted on Erwin’s face, no one mess with his height, he may be short but his dick was not, and that’s what Eren said. “Fuck you and your eyebrows.” Erwin Smith, being the gentleman he was smiled. “No thank you, I rather fuck myself than being fucked by your short sword. Go fuck Eren and help me cut this ribbon.” Levi arched his THIN eyebrow. “Just cut it on your own shitbrows.” Erwin sighed. “ Look, you know how professional and big companies work do you? As far as I remember, Levi Ackerman is the co-owner of Survey Corps. And if I, the owner of Survey Corps itself showed up at any type of event for example this whatever ribbon cutting shit as you called it, you must be presence as well. I don’t want to deal with people asking me where is Mr fucking Ackerman , alright? We take some pictures and then you can go to wherever you want for all I care.” Levi smirked but then his smirk faded. “Look, Enrique is crying and Eren is about to loose his knees. The sun is fucking killing them, Erwin.” Erwin chuckled, Levi never cared about others, but since Eren came into his life, he became a total sweetheart. “The sun is not going to murder either your son or husband, Levi. Bring them here, there’s a bit trace of air conditioner here, so it’s colder. And I got an idea too.” Ignoring the last sentence, the small man went to his beloved and brought them near the entrance.

  
“Hi, morning Uncle Brow.” Enrique waved with his tiny hands towards Erwin, the blonde felt a bit irritated with the nickname(Levi’s fault) but seeing Enrique flashed an innocent smile, he shrugged it off. “Good morning to you too Enrique! How about you and your daddy help Uncle Erwin here to cut this red thing?” The child nodded eagerly, he loved doing stuffs with his Daddy! “What the hell Smithbrow?” Eren patted Levi’s shoulder in attempt to calm his ass down. “It’s alright Levi, Enrique is with you. So you can help him hold the giant scissors, but just make sure he…” “I know Eren. Whatever Smith. Let’s get going, I can’t stand another minutes under this sun.”  
Levi held little Enrique, his hand supporting the mini boy whereas Erwin held the other side of the scissor. They cut the ribbon and everyone who came for the ceremony cheered. They took some pictures and Levi then grabbed both his son and husband from the photo session and stormed towards the main lobby of the aquarium. Seizing some maps, he mentally create the perfect route for the aquarium visit. Levi gave a deep sigh, causing both Eren and Enrique sad. “What’s the matter Levi?” Eren gave a smile followed by the little boy in his arm. “I’m sorry that these happens.” Eren crooked his eyebrows, his son copied his action. “What are you talking about? Enrique had fun cutting Erwin’s brow I mean the ribbon.” The little one tried to follow his Nana rant, but failed miserably. The tanned Nana kissed the pale cheek, followed by a sloppy kiss to the cheek by a mini pale boy. The family entered the aquarium at ease.

  
“Daddy what dat?” the excited little Ackerman squeaked from his daddy’s arm. Eren pushed the stroller, silently smiled seeing the two male. He patted his baby bump. Enrique will be a good big brother for sure. “That is mini brat, a sting-ray.” The small one clapped his hand then turned toward his Nana. “Nana ray-ray!” Eren nodded in agreement. “Yes, ray-ray.” Levi chuckled, “Ray-ray for sure,” he then faced Eren, the tan male face paled some more. “You okay brat?” the Omega nodded, trying to tell the raven male that he’s perfectly fine. “Don’t lie to me Eren. How about you go sit on the bench over there. Wait, is that shit clean?” Enrique tugged his Daddy’s shirt, worried for his Nana. “Daddy, Nana sleepy?” The daddy smiled and ruffled Enrique’s hair. “Nana and little baby are tired, so they need some rest,” he said while rubbed Eren’s belly as a sign for the baby that was growing in his Nana. “Oh,” Enrique nodded, “No fishie more?” Eren gave a mile, slowly caressed the little brunet’s cheek, a mini Levi with a brunet hair and teal eyes but surprisingly with Eren’s curiosity and loud attitude. To be short, a mini Levi but Eren’s attitude. “Yes fishes. Nana will stay here and you go venture more with Daddy okay? We’ll meet here or at the merchandise shop, okay?” Enrique nodded and Levi gave a peck on Eren’s lips and slightly swollen belly. “Stay safe and make sure the fucking bench has no stain or germ. I don’t want any bacteria shits luring around you. I put an anti-bacteria cleaning supply under the stroller, use that baby and you’re germ-free.” Eren laughed, “For 99.9% only Levy.” Levi shrugged, “Like I fucking care about the 0.1%, as long as it germ-less. Go seat down and drink a lot of water. I’m off with Enrique.” Levi and Enrique waved to his Nana and off for some tank adventures.

  
Levi piggybacked Enrique, a thing that Enrique loved to ask to both his Nana and Daddy, but since Eren's pregnant with their second child and not even here, the job fall to him. "Hey big boy, we're gonna have adventure time together!" The boy giggled and patted his dad like he was a horse. "Me Fin, Daddy Jake!" Huh? Did his son just called him a stinky and dirty fucking dog just now? What the hell Eren? You watched Adventure Time with Fin and Jake in the house while I'm gone? He's going to ban Adventure Time, no, Cartoon Network forever and only let them watch Disney Channel Jr and some shows he will consider later on. Maybe some Diva shits because he kinda like Say 'Yes' to that Dress and laughed at the dresses in the show. Eren had the best wedding dress ever and no one can beat that. "No brat, it's Adventure with Daddy and Enrique, okay boy?" "Okay horsie Daddy!" Wait, now his fucking Krischtein. "No, Daddy is daddy." Enrique nodded, though he didn't understand why. Daddy is daddy, why would Daddy be Nana? The boy left the question after he saw a unique sea creature, it doesn't look like a fish at all, no fin at the back, has a hook as it tail. Oh, it has tiny fins at the side, yellow body or was it orange or green? He's not good with color yet. "This is a seahorse." The boy tilted his head a bit. "Uncle Horse?" Levi shook his head, "Seahorse." Enrique then nod. "Seahorse." It's impossible this 'seahorse' was Uncle Horse. Uncle Horse was big, bigger than Nana. And Nana was bigger than Daddy. But Daddy's stronger. He's the strongest!

  
He remembered that one night he cannot sleep, so he went to his Nana and Daddy's room but to his shock, his Nana and Daddy were in a weird position. He blinked his eyes several times then asked his parent about their action. "We're... we're wrestling, yeah!" his Nana told him. "So, who win?" he asked out of curiosity. "Obviously it's me kid. Because Daddy the strongest!" Daddy proudly told him that. "Stronger than you, Nana?" Nana nodded. He then struggled to get out from daddy's grip and went to him. Nana sang some lullabbies that Grandmama taught, and he finally felt asleep. The next day, his Nana walk in a funny way like... "That!" the boy pointed to some creatures with a pair of claws, one bigger than another. "Daddy what dat?" The raven male smiled, curios little brat. "Crab." The boy giggled, funny name! "Walk like Nana. Crab walk like Nana." The Alpha furrowed his eyebrows, walk like Nana? "You know, that night, Nana and Daddy wrestling, Daddy said Daddy stronger than Nana. Then at morning Nana walk funny. Like crab." Levi tried to match every sentences that blurted out from the kid's mouth. Wrestle, stronger...crab? Oh, that was a month ago! The day that they received the news of Eren second pregnancy. Cheeky little brat! He then heard some laughter coming out from the adults around him, some parents were closing their children ears. God, why did you bless Enrique with a loud voice. His porcelain face went red, Enrique you.. you.. argh, he gave up. He can never get mad at Enrique. They continued to walk and Enrique learnt a lot of names. Clown fish aka Nemo(his Nana favorite's movie), that fish this fish, an eel and many more that he couldn't remember. They stopped at the last tank. A big fish with jaw full of sharp teeth, big tail and fins, scary looking and look ready to jump at its prey. The massive predator in the ocean, shark. Enrique ran as fast as his tiny feet could, standing bravely at the front of the glass tank. "Daddy, shark!!!!" The boy jumped and clapped his hand. He inhaled deeply, mouth ready to sing the most annoying song to Levi ever. "Baby Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doooooo, BABY SHARK!" Levi ran and closed his ears with his hand, he's too late. Fuck he hated that Baby Shark song. If Eren was here, the two brunet would be singing and dancing, giving Levi double the annoyance. He waited Enrique to sing the last part of the song, "It's the end doo doo doo doo doo doooo, It's THE END YEAH!" The boy clapped some more and raised both his arms up in the air. Levi grabbed him and went back to where Eren was. The Omega was happily sleeping on the bench, too tired to move. Levi chuckled.

  
"Nana, Mornin'!" Enrique whispered to Eren's ear, causing the male to giggled in his sleep, eyes still shut but mind aware that Levi and Enrique had finish touring the aquarium. Eren slowly opened his eyes, greeted the two standing males in front of him. "Did you have fun?" Enrique clapped his hand for the thousand times today and nodded his head up and down. "Fishes a lot! Nemo and this fish and that. But no dolphin?" The sentence end with a question. Enrique liked the dolphin, the first goes to the shark for sure. Levi cleared his throat, still find himself exhausted after having to tour the whole aquarium and talk at the same time. That job was suitable to Eren, not him. "There's a dolphin show after this, around.. oh in 10 minutes. You want to go now?" Both the brunets nodded eagerly, and gave him their best puppy eyes that melt Levi's heart. The Alpha dumped his tired feeling and brought his brats to the dolphin show. Once there, he took the furthest part from the pool, to avoid stinky sea water smells, but his son and mate betrayed him by choosing the fourth row. He covered his nose, but the salty smell was too strong, so he gave up. The show started up with some introduction on the dolphins involved in the show. Then continued with some dolphin tricks and what annoyed him the most was when the stupid mammal decided that it was fun to spurt some waters to the audience especially him. He managed to avoid most of it at the same time protect Eren and Enrique from it, but the last strike from the dolphins was a failed mission. The fucking dolphin successfully made his cloth wet, and only his. He's gonna fucking murder the dolphins and turn them to fish and chips but dolphin style. The show ended with two happy brunets and a grumpy, wet and angry raven. Eren gave him extra t-shirt that he brought for emergency, and he went to the toilet as fast as he could so he could depart from the stinky and wet cloth his wearing. He put his cloth in the plastic and ran back towards his Omega and son. They decided to eat at the restaurant in the aquarium since Enrique was so hungry that he could die, yes, it was what Enrique said. They ate some fish themed dishes and luckily Enrique didn't ask either this fish was from the tank he saw today or not. They continued eating until Levi decided it was time to go back.

  
As they walked out, Eren saw the merchandise store, and decided to stop there and surveyed some stuffs he could buy. He ended up buying four t-shirts,three for them and another one being a baby size for the baby, and two fluffy shark toys. One was big, and another one smaller, a baby shark he assume. Once he gave the bigger toy to Enrique, they both started singing Baby Shark, giving Levi a headache and bleeding ears. He took all the stuffs from his husband and put it in the car's trunk and walked to the front to start the engine of his Audi. Eren was starting to get sleepy and Enrique was already sleeping at the backseat, laying there like it was his bed. He pecked his mate's cheek, and the younger pecked back saying "I love you" before he started to sleep again. The Alpha smiled, "I love you too brat." The aquarium wasn't haunted at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALREADY WROTE HALF OF THIS FIC THEN MY LAPPY GOES BAAM! SLEEPY TIME LIKE SERIOUSLY DUDE! It was suppose to be release earlier, but then shits happen, I went to release my stress by watching some videos and reading manga... so yeah. (Reminding myself to keep my fic safe everytime). And the song Baby Shark is a real song . You can search it up at Youtube, I was addicted to that song!


	3. Nap time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday morning and Eren was not home due to Mikasa asked him to join a photo shoot leaving Levi and Enrique. It's nap time and Enrique wanted a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, back again with a new oneshot! Enrique's little brother will not appear yet, so you have to wait for it! I'm having fun writing Enrique's interaction with his Daddy and Nana especially Levi, since you know, it's weird to see Levi with a kid.. lol. But, you'll be meeting the newest addition of Ackerman's family soon, around 3-4 chapters more. Enrique is one year old in this oneshot, cuz I enjoy writing baby Enrique! And again, pardon my grammar and spelling!

Levi hated this. He had a bad feeling when Eren’s phone suddenly rang and Mikasa’s name popped on the screen. It’s Sunday you bitch, and Eren had Levi and Enrique to take care off but this so called sister, Mikasa had to call his lovely husband and took him away from their Sunday time together as a family. He knew he should have stopped Eren from accepting Mikasa’s offer as a part-time model when they just started dating. Yes, Levi’s a possessive Alpha, he can never deny that and he tend to get jealous whenever another Alpha tried to flirt with his mate. And now his mate was on magazines and shits and everyone can drool on his beautiful, slim and sexy tan skin. Fuck, why Eren never understand the reason he wanted him to stop this side job bullshit.

It’s Sunday and Eren had left both Levi and Enrique for a stupid photo shoot. No family movie or whatsoever. Fuck you Mikasa.

Enrique cried when Eren closed the door and his steps was fading from his ears. At first he thought his Nana was playing their usual peek-a-boo, his Nana would hide behind the door and then open it as fast as he could with a loud ‘boo’ came from his mouth. But Nana didn’t open the door and Daddy didn’t look happy either. Was he a bad boy? He cried some more. Levi, who was still dumbfounded with Eren sudden job, snapped from his state and patted his son’s back. “Damn,” he muttered. Enrique was not happy at all. And so was he.

An hour passed since the Omega’s leave, Enrique on his Daddy’s lap and Levi tried to browse some kid rated video to watch with his one year old son. Their breakfast had been a bit gloomy because of the missing laughter from the brunet. Levi drank a cup of black tea and fed his son with some shits called baby food that he found disgusting after he tried to eat it. He wonder why did Enrique love it so much, it taste like…. He don’t know, shit perhaps? He stopped for some Sophia The First video and then realized the story’s about princess shits and Enrique’s not a fucking princess wannabe, his the knight with shiny and clean armor. He scrolled some more and gave up. He then opened Toy Story and again, he realizes the story might bring some bad influences to his baby, thinking that toys can talk, so he end up shutting the laptop. He switch the TV on and let it do its job.

Hours later, Enrique yawn on his daddy’s lap, eyes’ teary due to lack of energy. He grabbed the raven’s shirt and pull it so the Alpha gave his attention to him. Levi pulled the boy into his arms and kissed his chubby cheeks. The said boy took his tiny hand and shoved inside his mouth, and slowly let out his fingers till only his thumb’s left inside his mouth. He suckled his thumb and grabbed his daddy’s hair and tugged his head with the attempt to try to tell his daddy that it’s his nap time. Levi tried to pry the tiny hand from his hair and it was a success, thankfully. He then continued to carry the sleepy boy to his bed, tugging him with his blanket. But the boy kept his eyes open, wailing when Levi tried to leave him. The raven was shocked, he was so sure his son was sleepy, but why he didn’t sleep? What will Eren do in this situation? He stopped his step and went back to Enrique’s bed. “What do you want kid?” Teal eyes’ widened and a smile formed from his tiny mouth. The kid look sleepy, but awake enough. The boy crawled out from his blanket and showed his bookshelf. Fuck, story fucking time! It’s Nana job, not Daddy! “Dada, dat? Plishhh,” the one year tried to talk, saying please to his daddy because Nana thought him that please was a magic word. Levi looked puzzled, don’t know what story to be told.

He scanned for some interesting books but found none. But then a white covered book gained his attention thus he picked it out from the shelf and took it then proceed to open it. It was his old album! How did this album ended up here? The little one clapped his hand, and pointed to one of the pictures while babbling some baby words. It was a photo of him surrounded by his dumb friends: Erwin, Hanji, Mike and Nanaba. His face looked not so happy, wait he was never happy when those fuckers were around him unless it was Eren. He then remembered that Enrique never met his daddy’s friends except for Eyebrows and Foureyes and sometimes his Nana’s friends, Coconut hair and others. Eren has too many friends, he didn’t want to exhaust himself remembering each of their names. “This, is Uncle Brow,” his index finger ponted to Erwin who was smiling sheepishly beside him. “Ung? Unkel Bwau?” the baby tried to copy him. Levi chuckled on the baby cute demeanor. “Next to him is Uncle Sniffer. He loves to sniff people scent. When Daddy first met him, he tried to sniff the hell out of me. I grabbed his face and slammed him to the floor. His face didn’t broke though.” The small one nodded. What was his name again? Uncle Sniffy? Yeah, Sniffy alright. The baby beamed when he saw a familiar spectacle that often make funny movements and always give him good toys to play with. He remember the stuffed toys called Titan that he got for his first birthday, he liked it but apparently his Daddy hated it, so he threw it into the trash can. He clapped once more while shouting the person name. “Jiji!!” The daddy snickered, “It’s shitty Foureyes kid, not Hanji.” “Jiji!!!” the kid kept repeating the same name. Levi gave up and showed the last person in the picture. “Aunty Nanaba. She's nice. I don't know why she married Uncle Sniffer here.” The boy nodded, repeating the same name that came ot from his Daddy’s mouth. “Bababa,” but it came out weird.

The boy squeaked some more when he saw the most handsome face in the picture, sitting in the middle of the group. The tiny finger pointed to the said man, jumped with joy. “Dadaaa!!!” the boy repeatedly pointed the man, his daddy’s the best! “Yes, that’s daddy. Hey you need to sleep now baby. Or else…” he didn’t had the chance to finish his word when suddenly his phone rang. He took out his phone from his pocket then answered it. The call was from an unknown caller, maybe some important stuffs came up, but he shrugged the thought. “Hel..” “Leviii!!!” the other person on the line shouted his name happily, a very familiar voice, the voice his been missing for hours. “Eren, sweety! What the hell happen to your phone?” The brunet from the other side laughed. “Funny story, I kinda forgot where I put it. I miss you and Enrique so much! Where’s my little boy?” Levi can only smile. “It must be in your handbag, in the small pouch at the left side of your handbag. You put it there this morning.” A small rustle was heard and then followed by a small victory shout from the Omega. “Levi, I found it! I call you back.” The call ended. Levi turned to see his son, and to his shock, the boy was sleeping soundly. He didn’t know when yet he found it amusing. The kid was bouncing just now and the second he stopped talking to him, the boy fall asleep. He tugged the boy back into his blanket. A small kiss was planted into the little brunet’s forehead. As it was a cue, the phone rang again.

“Eren.” “Hey honey. Where’s little Enrique?” The raven smiled, he could hear the worry from the Nana’s voice. “Sleeping. Just a moment ago.” He could hear the Omega’s nodding his head. “It’s already his nap time. I’m on my way back. Anything you want?” The Alpha smirked. “Your ass. And love, hugs and also… your everything.” The younger rolled his eyeballs. “Cheesy Alpha aren’t cha? I’m about to arrive. Around two minutes more?” And as Eren promised, he was at the front step of his house after two minutes. He opened the door and Levi was waiting for him inside. The raven male pulled him into a kiss, a long and loving one to the taller male. “I’m back.” “Welcome back.” They said it in unison. Both mate burst into laughter and sat on the sofa in their living room. They snuggled and embrace each other, missing each other’s warmness. The younger one yawn as a sign of tiredness that came from his unexpected job call. The raven male smiled and kissed his mate’s forehead. “It’s your nap time Nana. Sleep, you need it.”

Both ended up fallen asleep on the sofa while their son happily in his room. What woke them up was when little Enrique shoved an embarrassing picture of Eren that Levi kept inside the album onto their face. The little one giggled, mind too innocent to register what photo was that. He only knew that it was his Nana. Eren’s face reddened while the Alpha took the picture from him and whistled at the interesting pose and alluring lingerie that his spouse wore in this picture. It was an old photo, back during their dating days. Eren had sent this picture to his phone and he secretly printed it out, but his saving this story for later.

“Eren dear, I might have an idea for tonight's job.” The brunet took some pillows and threw it towards his husband. “Leviiiiiii!!!” Levi ran to Enrique’s bedroom followed by the little boy who had no idea what was happening, but was sure it was fun. The nap time was totally worth it.


	4. His First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wanted a birthday party for Enrique's first birthday. A certain spectacle was invited and Levi was ready to flip the shit out of the said four eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just come back from the land of not updating? ME! And guess what I brought from there? A FUCKING UPDATE! Tell me you miss mehh! Tell me now! Sorry in advance for my broken, horrible grammar and spelling. I go to school for nothing after all.

Levi was furious. Fucking Hanji ruined everything, and it was all their fault! God, now he was wondering why did Moblit married that crazy mad lunatic scientist! It all started a week ago...

"Levi, what day is today?" Levi furrowed his eyebrow. Hand still holding his cup of black tea while silvery eyes stared at his spouse that was monitoring their child eating. "Sunday?" The raven stared the brunet for a while. Did he forget something? Their anniversary was a month ago, Eren's birthday was on the end of March and his was on fucking Christmas. Did he really missed something important? "Yeah silly, I know. And what day is next week?" The said brunet plastered a dazzling smile on his tan face, leaving the raven in wonder. He hated riddle, and now his husband was giving one to him. Perfect. "Sunday?" The younger chuckled, eyes still on their youngest family member. Enrique had started eating on his own and will scold those who tried to help him except for his Nana and Daddy. Eren believed it was a phase where children thought they were big enough to do everything on their own, so he let his son did it, much to his amusement. Enrique can barely hold his bottle right, but he's already fussing around about people helping him to do things the right way. Enrique was the exact copy of Eren but with his face.

And Enrique was only 1 year old...

"Wait, it's Enrique's birthday? I mean next week is Enrique's birthday?" The little one giggled when he heard his Daddy called his name. Food splattered around him and his baby's chair. His mouth kept on mushing the foods and at the same time tried to engage in the conversation between his Nana and his Daddy. Eren took a cloth and wiped the small brunet's face and mouth while showing the sweetest smile ever to his soon-to-be one year old's son. "Finally! So, I was wondering if we can, you know, have a birthday party for Enrique?" Levi's face scrunched, fuck, how can he say no to that cute face? But, party's mean people, dirt, his OCD, loud noises, Hanji, and all the shits he hate. But, if it's for Eren and Enrique's happiness, he'll do anything.

So that was how the Ackerman's mansion ended up a mess, a total mess that causes Levi's OCD's level into God mode.

It was around 3.00 pm when everyone started to gather inside the house, each bringing their own presents for the birthday boy. Levi being the total clean freak who hated dirt as much as he hated people held the party inside, in the living room. He ordered catering for the foods and inspected all the utensils to be extra clean, up to his level of cleanliness. And so far, it was good and there was no sign of Hanji. Which was weird, but he love it!

Eren went to greet all of the guests while carrying the boy of the day who kept on waving his hand and flashed his gummy smile. Enrique was so excited when everyone wished him happy birthday and gave him presents(and secretly wished that all of the presents were toys). As more people came and greeted them, more presents were placed on the floor, near the cake. The cake was big and decorated with sharks, and Enrique loved it! His Nana chose the perfect cake, and he can't wait to eat it and turn into a shark!

After checking everything for the third times, Levi walked toward his two brats and hugged both brunets. He decided it was time for the cake cutting, so he can chase all the people away from his house faster. Glancing towards his Omega and son, he called all of their guests to gather all of their asses (and literally called them that) to the living room. The Omega held the boy while the Alpha lit up the candle. The guests started to sing birthday song to Enrique and when they finished, Enrique (tried) blew the candle and then cut the cake with the help of his Nana.

But guess who decided that it was the best time to show up?

Mother Hanji fucking Zoe.

The door suddenly burst open, showing Hanji madly cracking a laughter, and a disheveled Moblit who look like he tried to stop Hanji from all of their madness. They walked while grinned manically, and shoved a toy to Enrique while screaming HAPPY BIRTHDAY and placed a box on the table beside the cake. They then open the box and scattered all types of crackers around the table. Eren gasped in shock due to Hanji's sudden action while Enrique kept his attention on the naked toy that Hanji gave him just now.

Levi was enrage. He's in his GOD MODE again, and that's what his co-worker called him when he was like a ticked bomb that was ready to explode. "What the ever fuck Hanji! You pig wearing spectacles!" But all of his efforts calling Hanji names were fruitless as the brunette started to light up the crackers and caused the guests to scream and children to cry and throwing stuffs, including Levi's. 

Enrique cried as loud as he can, throwing the toy Hanji gave him to Eren's face. Eren screamed due to the sudden loud and instant explosion that almost gave him a heart attack whilst the mad spectacle clapped and shouted "IT'S PARTAYY TIME!" and their husband face palmed himself, god why did he marry them?

That's it! The raven male had enough! Hanji fucking ruined everything, and they got to pay back. He picked the 'toy' that Hanji gave to Enrique and he threw it into the bin. Then, he politely asked everyone to go back and they all agree (fucking finally) while his mate calmed Enrique down. It took a half hour and a broken and tied up Hanji later that his house was finally guest-free. Grabbing his so called weapon consisted of broom, cleanex, windex, bleach, vacuum, you name it, he cleaned the house thoroughly, leaving no spot so he can calm his OCD self.

While the Alpha busying himself cleaning downstairs, Eren took all the presents and managed to stake it inside Enrique's nursery. The little boy was calmly sleeping after his Nana bathed him, played peek-a-boo and sang him lullabies. Eren walked to his son's bed and patted his head, feeling calm and happy when he did that. His little boy was bigger now. He remembered when Enrique's feet was the size of his index finger, and now his feet was getting bigger and bigger. Enrique can pronounce some words like Nana and Daddy correctly(though he still call his Daddy Dada) and he now was able to walk, oh! Enrique's a big boy now! Nana's so proud honey!

The brunet snapped from his thoughts when he felt a hand sneaked to his ass, groping it firmly. His tan face went scarlet when his husband started to move his hand onto his nether region.

"So, where's my present dear?"

"It's not your birthday Levi."

"Auch, I'm hurt in da kokoro," the older snickered. The younger giggled and then kissed the raven's cheek. He was his first, and last. Both males looked at their son, smiles were shown onto their face. "Levi, look at what we had made. Isn't wonderful? Thank you."

The Alpha chuckled, his silver eyes still on their son. "No, Thank you." He kissed the younger male. Teal eyes widened and he gave the purest and sweetest smile ever to his husband.

"Happy first birthday, Enrique Atlas Ackerman. We love you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was short. But I promise you a new oneshot tomorrow. Life happened, so I kinda throw it away and now I have no life.(Just kidding). Uni started and this semester I had a very strict lecturer, she's my Phonology lecturer (Yes, I'm a Linguistic student, surprise not surprise) and I was sick for almost a month. Doctors assumed it was migraine and one of them suggested a CT scan and I was like hell nahh, I'm healthy as a watermelon could be! This was on my draft a month ago, and it ended up differently from what I drafted last month because I forgot, lol. I'll try my best to update tomorrow! Bye my watermelons!


	5. Rompers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Eren likes rompers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Don't kill me. There's a character from Gintama, so yeah. Sorry for mistakes that I made :3

Levi and Eren strolled in the park while admiring the beauty of it (in this case it was only Eren since Levi was admiring the Omega besides him). While walking the brunet saw a family consisted of a Nana, a daddy and their son. The boy was wearing a fox romper, which the Omega find it was very cute.

He remembered when he was still a kid, his late mother would made him wear those type of clothing and he really missed it. He missed his mother. Oh how he was jealous of the family at his front.

“Levi, I want a baby.”

The Alpha arched his thin eyebrows, mind still thinking the most suitable answer for his Omega sudden confession. It’s not like he didn’t want a kid or hated kid, okay he lied. The latter was true, but he will never hate his own child. But he was afraid to be a father.

The raven Alpha’s childhood was not all glitters and legos. He had a prostitute as a mother, an unknown father and a drug dealer as an uncle.

What a great way of living!

But, the past is the past. He just need to let it go, and he did. Now, he’s a co-owner of a multi-billionaire company namely Survey Corp Co, had a beautiful mate and great friends.

He loved his life.

And maybe by adding a baby in his list was not so bad at all, or even better.

“Of course Eren. I want a family with you.”

Upon hearing the statement from the Alpha, the brunet tears streamed as fast as a river could while hiccupping his words, “I, hic.. lov hic, youuuu Levy. Hic!”

Levi wanted to start a family with him. A family. Family!

-XXX-

“Hello, is this Mr Ackerman?”

A sweet voice was heard from the other side of the line, and the voice made Levi’s stomach dropped. Something was not right, but he cannot place it.

“Yes, what can I help you?” Ahh, the famous fake voice of the Levi Ackerman, a true nation treasure.

“I am Dr Lenz from Hospital of Maria. Your husband was involved in an accident and have not yet awake…” The words blurred due to Levi dropped the phone in shock. The world started spiralling in his mind.

“Husband.” “Accident.” “Not awake.”

“Eren.”

Without thinking much, he packed his stuffs and ran straight to his car while ignoring the glare and questions about his sudden action. Fuck all of them. Eren’s far more important.

Driving as fast as he could, the raven male tried his best not to hit other cars that were roaming on the roads. He successfully reached the hospital in a record of time and straightaway exited his car and ran to the lobby.

“I am here for Eren Ackerman. I am his husband.”

The receptionist smiled at him while typing the name on the screen of the computer.

“Room 306, floor three.”

Without thanking the receptionist, the Alpha jogged to the stairs (because who needs elevators when you have stairs, am I right guys?) and ran straight to the third floor without breaking a sweat. He quickly entered the room he was told and was met with a body covered by a blanket.

“No. Nooo!” He’s too late. Eren died.

“I’m sorry for the lost, Mr. Hatta.” _What the fuck?_ The short blonde doctor lifted the cover from the corpse and Levi clearly saw a purple alien being with an antenna on top of it’s forehead. Is that thing even a human?

“You’re not the family of Prince Hatta?” From the look of disgusted on Levi’s face, the raven made himself clear. “Oh I’m sorry, who are you looking for?”

“Eren Ackerman. The doctor told me he was in room 306.” The blonde doctor chuckled, mind hit with realization. “I should have realized! You were Eren’s husband. By the way this is room 305, Eren’s room is at the side. Let’s check on him.” The doctor guided the Alpha outside, totally forgetting their ordeal just now.

“Before you enter, I would like to tell you some things you should know. First the baby is safe, and second, Eren broke his right arm, which we already casted on it. It will take around 3 to 5 weeks to heal, depending on Eren himself. He’s currently sleeping, so you might have to wait for a few hours before he wakes up.”

Levi’s eyes widened when he heard the news. No, not on Eren’s broken arm, okay, that a bit. But the fact that Eren’s carrying a baby. Their child! How can he not know?

“Eren’s pregnant?”

The doctor with a tag named Lenz grinned sheepishly to the soon to be father. “Yes, perhaps a congratulation is the right word for this occasion. Eren’s currently 7 weeks pregnant.”

The raven male pushed the door open, revealing a tired brunet sleeping on the bed. His chest nut hair went way messier than usual, his pretty tan face bruised a bit, his right hand was fully casted. But he looked beautiful as always. And the male was carrying their child.

“Eren,” the raven whispered slowly, hands running through the locks of his lover’s hair. The brunet mumbled an incoherent reply when he felt a hand on top of his head while his eyes slowly fluttered open.

Wow, Levi must be in luck. He thought he had to wait until tomorrow for Eren to finally wake up, since he was a heavy sleeper.

“Hi love.” Eren smiled weakly toward his mate. “Morning Eren.” The raven chuckled deeply. He then moved his head toward the Omega belly and kissed it. “Morning little one.” Eren gasped when he heard the sudden statement.

“Levi, I’m?”

“We’re gonna be parent.”

-XXX-

“So that’s why Nana loves to buy you animal rompers!” Eren cheered loudly while showing his son, Enrique the new romper he bought. “And this is for baby, Nana?” The currently 7 months pregnant Nana nodded. Enrique soon will be a big brother, and he just can’t wait.

“Yes, for your brother.” The Nana smiled. “Baby Evy!” The little brunet raised his arms in excitement.

“Enrique, it’s your bedtime. Sleep now or no Tv!” The echoed sound of the Alpha from his study caused both brunets to stop their activity. The little boy stood up, and kissed his Nana cheeks and ran with his little feet to his daddy’s study. The Nana only smiled, knowing it was the way his son bid his goodnight to them.

 The boy perked up from the door to see his daddy writing things he didn’t know on a piece of paper that he really didn’t care about. He slowly tip toed himself into the room without trying to get his daddy’s attention.

“What are you doing, brat?” The raven smirked when he saw the loosing face on his son. “Aww, I lost again.” The boy sat down in the middle of his daddy study with a face trying to hide his tear. His daddy rose from the chair and walked onto him and lifted him up. Their every night routine.

“Sleep time now, Enrique.” The raven male kissed the top of his son’s head and walked the boy to his room. He put him on his bead and tucked him to sleep. The boy muttered a small good night and “I love you Daddy and Nana” and went into his slumber.

The shorter male then went to their dressing room, which was the last place he spotted his husband in, scattering all the animal rompers in the house. He was greeted with a sight of his very pregnant mate sleeping on top of the clothes while drooling a bit. The raven can only sigh.

He lifted his husband bridal style and went carried him into their bedroom and tucked him properly. Before going back to his endless paper works and jobs, he kissed his mate forehead and went back to the dressing, wondering how many rompers did Eren bought this morning.

He shrugged the thought and went back to his work. He loved his family. Three going to four, and he just can’t wait. More rompers will be fulling the dressing in 3 months from now. Can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will release another chapter about their new baby before Eren's birthday, I promise. Since I'm planning a special chapter for Eren's birthday, and I need the new baby for that. Uni sucks, but the club I'm in is not. I got to spar, so that's cool. I sparred every Monday and Wednesday (if I am not sick) but since the competition is around the corner, I practiced for that from Monday to Thursday, which left me... like a walking zombie.


	6. He didn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enrique's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Enrique's POV, so cut me some slack on my shitty grammar and choices of words.  
> okay wait, I am shit in those. LOL.

I rubbed my eyes, still sleepy while wondering who woke me up. The first thing I saw was Daddy, smiling sweetly. “Daddy?” Daddy let out a small laugh. “Hi kid. Grandmama and  Grandpapa are here for you.”

Grandmama came and took me from Daddy, while Grandpapa was talking to Daddy about adult things that I don’t want to know. But, I’m gonna be a big boy soon! I’m gonna be a big brother! Wait, where’s Nana?

“Daddy, where’s Nana?”

“I’m here, Enrique! Come to Nana for a moment!” Daddy took me back from Grandmama and brought me to Nana who was on his bed, his face looked sick. “Nana, are you sick?” Nana shook his head, and smiled a bit. Then, he kissed me on the cheek. “Enrique, promise Nana you’ll be a good boy to Grandmama and Grandpapa okay?” I nodded my head, still confused on what was happening. Why Nana look so sick, and Daddy look like he want to run. Like, he was running all the time today.

“Daddy, am I going to Grandpapa’s house?” Daddy nodded which confirmed one of my curiosity. I’m going to Grandpapa and Grandmama’s. No! I don’t want to go! I want to stay home and kiss Nana’s belly and talk to Baby Evy! No!

“Enrique, you have to stay at Grandpapa’s house okay? Aren’t you a big boy?”

“But I don’t wanna! I wanna sleep with Nana and Daddy and Baby Evy!”

“Do you want to meet Baby Evy?”

What Daddy told me left me in shock. I got to meet Baby Evy? I nodded at him. Nana kissed me one more time but this time on my forehead and then Daddy carried me to my grandparent. Grandmama took me again and smiled to Daddy.

“I hope everything will be smooth Levi. I’m sure that Eren will have a safe delivery. Give him the support that he want throughout the birthing process.” Grandmama told Daddy. I didn’t understand at all. What’s happening? Why I must go to Grandpapa and Grandmama?

“It’s okay Levi. As the Alpha, you have to keep calm and cool for your mate so you can sooth him.”

What were they talking? Alpha? Sooth? Didn’t Daddy promised me to meet Baby Evy? Where is him?

“We’ll be going now. I hope everything goes well for both of you. Say bye to Daddy, Enrique.”

Bye? Wait, what? “Noooooo!!! I want Daddy and Nana! Daddy take me back! I don’t want to!” Yes, I’m throwing a tantrum because I can!

Daddy kissed me on both my cheeks, then left me with my grandparent. They brought me into their car and I cried all the way to their house.

I want Daddy, I want Nana, I want Baby Evy. I want to kiss Daddy and Nana. Am I a bad boy? Did Nana and Daddy hated me? I’m sorry! Nana, Daddy, I’m sorry, I’m gonna be a good big boy now! Take me home please! I cried more until I fall asleep.

-XXX-

“Enrique, wake up.” I woke up and I saw Daddy. “Daddy!! I wanna go home!” Daddy smiled and kissed my cheek. “Come on, let’s go see Nana.” I raised my hands, while shouting a loud Yeah.

Daddy drove his car in super speed like this hero I watched on TV, called… I forgot.  We arrived at this big place called hospital. It was white and full of good people. I liked it but Daddy didn’t. He said it was dirty. It looked clean to me. I may be a four years old, my birthday was last month, but Daddy told me I speak a lot, like Nana. And has high voc-ab-ul-air-rie? I don’t care.

“Nana!” Nana smiled at me, then Daddy “sshh” me. “Baby Evy is sleeping, Enrique.”

Wait, Baby Evy? He’s here? “Daddy, I wanna see Baby Evy! Plish!” Daddy smiled and lifted me. God, Baby Evy’s so cute! He has black hair like Daddy! His sleeping!

“This Enrique, is your little brother. Livius Anson Ackerman.”

I’m a big brother now. I didn’t know that being a big brother was cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup guys. I used King Livius' name from Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii. You guys really need to read the manga. It's so cute! Welp, I'm off to write a oneshot for Eren's birthday. So you have two updates today. wish me luck!


	7. Nana's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Eren's day of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it was supposed to be on March 30th, but I'm waaay too late. Sorry guys. And the grammar and spelling are awfuls as hell

March 30th, a date that he'll always remember. Their first March 30th, was historical among the two males. It was the first time the silver eyes layed upon the teal eyes while picking up the scattered papers on the floor outside the cafe he had morning black tea every morning.

  
And if people were to tell him he would be marrying the beautiful tanned skin Omega with unexplainable eyes' colour and had kids with him, he would smack them on the face and tell them to suck on their dicks.

  
That day was also the first time he wished his soon to be husband happy birthday during a job interview at his company, but he's going to keep this story for later, yes, later.

  
Since than, he never misses the chance to be the first person to wish the lovely Omega happy birthday and then had amazing time with their birthday suit.  
But this time, the tradition will change.

  
Having two kids, one a four years old turning to five in another three months, and the other was 8 months, he need to alter a bit their way of celebrating. No more birthday sex until both of their sons asleep. And no more celebrating naked. A bummer to the Alpha indeed.

  
"Daddy, where are you taking me?" The Alpha smiled at his first son's curiosity, silvery eyes glimmered with adoration towards the little brunet. The raven squatted so he can be the same eye level with his son, silver met teal caused him to smile more. The same eyes with his Nana, the eye that held thousands of questions and a shining hope in life. The eyes that he loved so much.

  
"It's Nana's birthday today," the daddy told the curious little boy. "It's Nana..." Before the brunet shouted all of his words, the raven male threw his hand onto the boy's mouth, shushed him at once. "You have to be quiet or else Nana will wake up. And Baby Evy too." The little brunet noded showing that he understood all the words that came from his Daddy. Porcelain face turned red a bit due to embarrasment from shouting out loud.

  
"Daddy want you to make a card for Nana's birthday, can you do that?" The boy cheered silently, dashing out from the kitchen, the place his Daddy ended up taking him, to his room so he could prepare his Nana a nice birthday card with his artistic skills that was pretty incredible for a four years old. Placing his crayon, pencils, erasers and paper, he scribbled some drawings. He stopped for a moment to ask his daddy what he should wrote on the card due to his lack of ability in writing.

  
His daddy wrote some words that he cannot read yet, but daddy told him it was Happy birthday Nana, we love you. He wrote it with his still readable handwriting and wrote his name at the bottom. Feeling proud with his art, he jumped and screamed a Yeah, but kept his voice low so he wouldn't disturb his Nana and little brother.

  
Levi took out some flour, eggs, butters and all the shits needed to make a cake. Using the recipe provided from his mother-in-law, he started to bake. It was his first time baking, so he wished he didn't screw anything. While whipping the cream for his cake, Enrique came to him to ask what to write for Eren. He wrote some words for the card and continued his previous works. Once the oven dinged indicating that his cake had finished baking, he took it out and placed it on the counter. After spreading cream and adding some decoration, he decided it was okay enough to present it to his Omega.

  
Yes, he's letting the tanned Omega to eat sweets on the morning, for today only.

  
The raven male headed to his room and knocked the door with the intention to wake his mate up. He perked over from the door and saw his mate with his messy bed hair and drool on his right cheek.

"Morning Eren." The younger mumbled incoherent reply and moved his ass to the bathroom to clean his face and brush his teeth and proceeded himself to the nursery to check on his baby.

  
After making sure his second born was still sleeping, he went to the living room in hope to watch some Netflix and chills around the house. Once the male Omega stepped out from the nursery, he was greeted by his first son running while singing happy birthday to him. Teal eyes widened and his rosy cheeks' turned red due to reasons he himself didn't knew. Or maybe due to his son wishes to him. Oh how much he loved his sons.

  
What shocked Eren more was when his Alpha brought a cake with candles on it while singing birthday song to him. Tears threatened to came out, and it did. Happy tear.

  
"Nana, why are you crying? Did you hate my card?" The Nana shook his head and lifted his son up, kissing him on the cheek. "No, it's wonderful, thank you." The boy kissed him back and grinned towards him.

  
"Now, make a wish. This cake is fucking heavy, brat." The brunet chuckled and blew the candle off while silently wishing that this happiness lasted forever.

  
"Levi, don't you hate seeing me eating sweet things in the morning?"

  
"I'm letting you off today, brat. But don't take too much pleasure since I give you the audacity to this shit."

As it was a cue, a loud cry reached their ear, causing the brunet Nana to scramble towards the nursery. Moments later, he came out with his youngest son in his arm, feeding from his Nana.

  
"Look who wanted to join too?" The Alpha shone an adored smile towards the raven baby and the Omega.

"Morning baby Evy!" The oldest brother happily shouted while he flung his hands upwards.

  
"Morning Livius." The raven haired baby opened his eyes, stopping his suckling motion at once.

 

Silvery eyes that was the exact copy of his Daddy widenend as he registered who was at his front. His Daddy and Brother. Little hands moved and directed to his Daddy.

  
"Ah, Daddy cannot hold you now, Livius. I'm holding Nana's cake now."

  
The family of four then situated themselves in the dining room and started to eat the cake specially baked from the raven Alpha.

 

"Eren, i'll be giving my present tonight." The Alpha talked seductively towards his mate, causing the tanned face to change to red tomato.

  
The Omega can't wait.

 

"Happy Birthday, Eren."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, update will definitely be more slow after this due to my competition is getting closer and closer. And I am busy wuth assigments and so on, but I'll try my best to update whenever I can. Once my busy life is over, i've been thinking to up a new story on how did our Nana and Daddy meet. What do you guys think?


	8. Eren's daily life pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet on Eren's life, kinda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden hiatus. But here's a chapter, with of course bad grammar and maybe typos, I haven't check yet. Sorryy

Life as an Eren Ackerman has it ups and downs, depending the situation and of course, his mood. Living as a mother of two boys, the husband of the Co-CEO of the famous Survey Corp Co, the secretary or private assistant(whichever people wanted to call him, he care less) of the said Co-CEO, and a part-time model, Eren had it tough. His everyday life was from a daily routine and he felt pretty successful that he was abled to follow it due to he favor freedom more than restriction.

  
The Omega life was pretty harsh during his early life, loosing his mother when he was 7 years old, and his father went missing leaving Eren a necklace shaped key  as his possession. Sure, he inherited a lot of moneys from both his parent, his father was a famous doctor afterall, and his mother was the nurse, yet he felt nothing with it. Soon enough, he was put in the orphanage, because he had nobody.

  
There he meet his friends, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Reiner and many more of them, with different backstories but one thing that were similar between them, that made their bonds unbreakable, they have nothing and nobody. Jean was an asshole, always fought with him, calling him a suicidal bastard for no reason, but he understand Jean the most, and so do Jean. The Alpha's still an asshole until now.

  
Sharp at 6, Eren woke up and as usual had his bath, prepared the kids' stuffs for the school and cooked the breakfast and Enrique's lunchbox. Ever since he started working again, he stopped making Levi's bento due to his busy schedule, and it was the Alpha persuaded him to stop making it. The brunet sighed, the only morning chores left was waking his kids up. His mate was probably in the toilet already, getting himself ready for his work.

  
"Hey, Enrique wake up. You got school today, honey." The Omega slowly shake his eldest son's body until the brunet boy's eyes opened slowly. The boy let out a yawn while rubbing his still half opened eye lid then started to murmur gibberish words along with "Nana, imma sleep". The actions left the brunet Nana smiling sweetly.

  
"C'mon big boy, get ready to school. You'll be going with Daddy today, I'll be sending Evy." The 8 years old boy get out from his bed in a brink of eyes. If his daddy's the one who'll be sending him off, he better hurry, because late Enrique equals to angry daddy. He definitely have to avoid the angry daddy at all cost, thus he get himself ready in a record of time.

  
Eren chuckled upon his first born's behaviour. Without waiting any longer, he went to his second's son room and repeat the same action he did with Enrique, but Livius was a light sleeper, and easier to wake compared to his big brother. 

  
Both of the boys were prepared to the school.

  
Waving toward his Nana, Enrique followed Levi into his car after the Alpha kissed the Omega Nana a temporary goodbye kiss(and that's what Eren called it) and started his car to drop Enrique at his primary school, Maria School.

  
The Omega smiled and waved a goodbye while his other arm was carrying his four years old son, who was also waving goodbye enthusiastically to his big bro, Enrique.

Eren continued with his routine.

Dropping his son and then drove to Survey Corp Co. Once there, he went straight to his husband's floor and prepared whatever he needed for the upcoming meetings and did stuffs all the secretaries do like in the movies.

Until...

"Hello, Mr Ackerman. I'm Ms Rose from Maria primary school. Your son, Enrique had a fight with one of his classmate, could you come here to take your son and talk with the principal? I'm sorry that I had to ask you to leave work early, but you need to come here."

Eren Ackerman was not happy upon hearing the news. He thanked the teacher politely and told her that he'll come then cut the call.

Eren Ackerman was not happy at all, fullstop.

The brunet Omega rose from his work table and went straight to his Alpha's table, face full of irritation that made the Alpha worried for his mate's state.

" Eren dear, you're okay?" The Alpha asked with tone full of worries. The Omega let out a loud huff, hand on his disheveled hair, a thing he did whenever he was stressed. " Ask your son Atlas!"

Eren used the middle name, an indicator to Levi that his precious mate was pissed. Whatever made his mate mad, it made him mad too.

The younger sighed and his shoulder slumped, and at the sign of thay, the raven male brought a chair and made the Omega sat on it.

" I'm going to Enrique's school, his teacher called me. You go and have lunch first." With that being said, the Omega stood and gave a quick peck on the shorter male's lip, and left the Alpha to his own accord.

"Hello, you must be Mr Ackerman." The petite sandy blonde lady gave a sweet smile and let out her hand for a handshake. The brunet sighed and noded while replying the gesture. "Your son is inside with the boy he fought with."

"Your ass are so gonna be wiped, my son," Eren mumbled. "Sorry?" The blonde crooked a brow because she was sure she heard something along with ass wiping and that thought scared her more. The Omega chirped and pretend he said nothing, and continued with his journey to the principal office.

"Nana?!?" Somehow there was a relief in the brunet boy's voice but he was scared but not shitless upon the arrival of his Nana. His heart was thumping loudly, but he was glad that it was not his raven haired dad that came.

It was not his fault, sure he had threw the first punch, but the whole fiesta was not entirely his fault. That freckled horseface started it first. Have he not wiped his booger on his shirt, this whole fight would have not start. In his defence, the half boy half horse deserved the punch. His jesus like face was only an exterior feature but his heart was sickly demonic.

"Enrique, explain." It was short yet, menacing.

"The freckled centaur deserved it Na! He.. he... He picked his nose and wiped it on my shirt! Wiped it on me Na!! Who knows what kind of horse germs had on it!"

The whole office went silent. Even the principal himself. He didn't greet himself yet, but Eren had cut off to the chase.

The freckled boy was eerily silent.

"I'm sorry, is this the principal office?" An unknown sound broke the silent.

All the people inside the office turned their face toward the source. "Am I.. wait suicidal bastard?"  
"Horseface?!?"

Well it was a very unexpected reunion for both Eren and Jean.

And Jean was still an asshole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, uni did a few numbers on me. Assignments, projects, programs. I held two positions in my uni. Both require a lot of attention which as a result drained my energy. With my night sparring training and all the overdue assignments, I'm totally wasted. Let's not forget about my sudden lost of sanity, almost got myself a knive at my wrist. Luckily I realised that whatever I did was so stupid, and problem must be faced and I should not run away from it. I had it hard, but yes, I'm getting better. Pray for me guys. Hihi


	9. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ususal, grammar and all.

  
He was born for this. He was born to kill, to slash people into their eternal sleep. He never thought that one day, a twisted fate with blood and gore will lead him to how he's now. Twisted. Bloody. Silent. Killer.  
  
The murder of his beloved mate. His precious Omega. He will never forgive the men that tortured his pregnant Omega infront of him. The men that gutted his Omega then threw the almost fully developed baby at his front while his Omega was slowly dying and crying with no tears.

Then when his Omega almost at his final breath, they slayed his head infront of him. The head rolled to his side, the face that was once beautiful was full of cuts, bloods, bruises and oh his beautiful eyes. They were not on his face no more. His Omega's teal eyes. Green with a perfect mix of blue and a speck of golden near his iris, the vibrant color that could bring his dead soul alive, was now gone.

The Alpha let out a grieving howl for his mate's death. A howl that only mated and fated pair can do.

Then, everything went blank. The first thing Levi realises was Eren's head and his unborn baby being hugged by him. A pile of dead men was near him but he ignored the fact. He mourned and cried for his lost, he was supposed to have a happy life with his mate and pup yet he failed them. Badly. So bad that now he will never meet them again.

Eren's and the baby's funeral was held the next day by Levi himself. He buried them at the back of his house, the thought of him being far from their body left a cold shrill to him. Their physicals may not be with him, but their souls were. He was sure because he always saw Eren and his son smilling at him while Eren cooeing at his baby. He always listened to Eren laughing while their baby let out a baby shriek for his Nana's raspberry blew.

And he can hear Eren's saying and demanding him to revenge for their souls.

And Levi promised him that. Till his very last breath.

Because he was born to kill.

Xxx

"Levi, are you okay?" Eren was truely afraid when his Alpha was crying and shouting in his sleep. Whatever nightmare his mate had, was a total disaster and enough to make his Alpha shed tears and a lot in that.

The brunet shook his Alpha awake while trying his best to make his Alpha back to reality. Finally with a harsh slap, his Alpha rose from his deadly dream and opened his eyes widely if that's even possible to begin with.

"Eren, you're alive."

"Hell, yeah. Why would you think I'm dead?" The Omega joked. His giggle was cut by Levi sudden hugging and shoving his head to his tanned shoulder. Eren was awkward at first, but then he returned the hug and reassured his husband that he was alright, still alive and nothing happened to him.

And for the first time in years, Levi cried for him. He mumbled and kept on saying I love you, as it was a secret chant and a silent prayer for him. It was the first time Eren saw how vulnerable and fragile his Alpha could be. And to think that he was the reason of the weakness, his inner Omega felt so happy and let out a purr to calm his mate.

Levi never told him about his dream because he already forgot the details about it. But the only thing he remembered was how scary it felt.

And then they make love, and it was how Enrique's was born. Levi was pretty sure that it was the moment when Eren conceived Enrique.

And years later, when Livius was born, Levi could never forget how grateful he was to be able to recieve such happiness in his life. And he can't wait what the future stores for the happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this can be counted as a new year present from me. May 2019 bring happiness to everyone . Happy new year. My final had started. And this might be the last one shot of The Book of Riren's family. I may be back for more one shot of this book, but currently, I am planning to continue my Youtuber Au slash ABO Au, and a new ABO Au, which is Actor Au. And I am still busy with life. I hope I can do well in my final examination, get good grades and all. And I hope everyone wish me luck for my examination and in finding a boyfriend (I'm straight, hahaha). Happy new year again, and all the best for 2019 lovelies . Thank you for supporting me, see you soon with my new stories!


End file.
